Aftermath
by Forest's Curse
Summary: AU, Post-apocalyptic. Thousands of years ago, Inazuma was the most successful town in the world. But after the Second Day took over, not only it, but all civilization outside their walls died away forever. Or so they thought... OC SUBMISSION OPEN!


**Ohayou! This is my first story, so please be kind and stuff. The OC form is at the bottom. I'm choosing all the OCs myself, and I'm not accepting a lot, because I've learned from my friend that writing with a ton of OCs is really hard. But if your OC isn't picked, I hope you'll still read this. :) And, without further ado, here is chapter one!**

* * *

><p>A girl ran through the remains of a once-flourishing city. The skyscrapers that had before seemed to reach the heavens were now laying flat on their sides. A long time ago, the girl imagined what blue skies and color would have looked like back when Inazuma Town was still standing proud. Now, she knew that the polluted, gray overcast was all she'd ever see. Not a single speck of life dotted anywhere.<p>

A group of armored and heavily armed men chased after the girl. They shouted at her, commanding her to stop. She kept running away, dodging the many fallen pillars and signs. Even when she stepped in a broken window and cut open her feet, she kept running. She had to escape. She wouldn't live there ever again.

The men were closing in on her. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her feet, she began to climb over one of the only buildings that was still stable enough where it wouldn't collapse if you touched it. Some began climbing after her. She frantically jumped to the ground, wincing at the impact. She glanced around and noticed an alleyway that only she was small enough to fit through. Pushing her foreboding thoughts beneath her desire to live, she ran through, leaving the angered army behind.

After many twists and turns, the pain in her feet finally took over. She collapsed onto a forgotten dumpster, astonished that she didn't fall through the rusted metal. Now, we have a chance to look at her closely. The girl has skin so pale that it seems pure white in the little light that still exists. Unkept aqua hair cascades down her back and fades to black at the bottom, stopping at her thighs. Her poisonous green eyes have slit pupils, like a snake's, and if one were to look closely at her panting mouth, they would see small fangs on the upper row of her teeth. She glanced up at the sky. Though it was impossible to see the sun or moon through the immense pollution, she guessed it was nighttime. A wave of relief settled onto her. They wouldn't dare stay out at night. With that thought in mind, the girl felt her consciousness slipping away. For the first time in years, the girl fell asleep with a smile on her face. For she had escaped.

A boy stared at her quietly from a dark(er) point in the alley. His dusty white hair is the only thing currently visible of his features. He didn't really trust the girl. Well, who would trust what she was? But when he saw the mark branded onto the back of her neck, he felt a rare spark of compassion, because he knew what people who had that horrible mark had to go through. Hesitating greatly, he finally stepped into the slightly brighter place and lifted the girl up. He was surprised at how incredibly light she was. Then again, she had obviously just escaped a terrible life. Then, after making sure she was definitely asleep, he carried her into a place not even noticed by the people who controlled everything.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how did I do? I bet it was terrible... Anyway, here's the form!<strong>

**Name: (Last, First)**

**Gender:**

**Age: (12-15)**

**Human or Mutant?:**

**Appearance: (Be descriptive!)**

**Personality: (Please! Don't go overboard on this! I want you to be descriptive here, but it doesn't need to be a paragraph!)**

**Crush:**

**If mutant, what are your supernatural gifts?: (3 maximum)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Is your OC particularly close to anyone?:**

**I think that covers it. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until next time! Hug a tree!~**


End file.
